


El sabor del mar

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Loves Stiles, F/M, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles k, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no siguio a los demas como esperaba que lo hiciera después de todo era un triton y el agua era nesesaria para el, les llamaba a acercarse  , se quedo detras de ellos caminando lentamente con cautela, entonces Derek se fijó en los costados de su cabeza , mas especificos en sus orejas que habian cambiado y ahora era mas largas hacia atrás y afiladas de un leve color azul cubiertas de pequeñas escamas, se movia hacía ambos lados en busca de cualquier sonido extraño.<br/>Stiles tenia la misma forma de cuidar que Laura, después de todos ambos eran los herederos a los estatus de alfas en sus respectivas manadas, puede que incluso su madre y John los comprometieran, la unión de dos alfas, era algo de demaciado renombre, algo que aseguraba casi por completo la seguridad de las manadas ,Derek sintio una punzada de celos por Laura.. porque el no? El prodria hacer muy feliz a Stiles y Ziri, podrían ser una familia,pero, el solo era un Beta,era un hombre, uno demasiado gruño y arisco para ser sinceros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sabor del mar

Talia salio dos noches antes de la luna llena sin dar aviso a nadie, llego unas horas despues cuando la noche ya había acabado  
\- Es el pueblo vecino a unos kilómetros,los cazadores empezaron a cazar a la sirenas y tritones - susurro su madre cansada- les daremos alojo mientras las cosas se calman las cosas es su territorio  
\- Entonces si existen?- pregunto Laura emocionada literalmente ignorando la palabra cazadores - Derek odiaba los cazadores

Las sirenas y tritones o los que quedaron de ellos, llegaron al dia siguiente de la luna llena, cuando los cazadores estaban demasiado ocupados buscando a los hombres lobo descontrolados.  
Apenas eran 12, contando al alfa del aquelarre,un hombre mayor de ojos azules y cara amable, Derek había escuchado de su madre que eran alrededor de 20, apenas había 12  
Laura apenas percibío el olor a sal y algas marinas a unos metros salio corriendo hacia la entrada de la reserva no sin antes pedirle que preparara unas cuantas habitaciones , a ella siempre le habían gustando las sirenas  
una camioneta y otros tres coches,aparcaron frente a su casa,  
-Pasen por favor, ahora sólo estamos mis hijos y yo, - su madre los presento ante lo que supuso Derek era el líder de aquelarre, Cora estaba en Sudamérica y Peter, ... bueno no sabía nada de Peter, tenía la costumbre gatuna de desaparecer y aparecer cuando le viniera en gana.  
\- Yo soy John Stilinski, y mi aquelarre- se presento el hombre dando la mano a cada uno  
-ellos son mis hijos, Derek y Laura-  
\- Mi hijo ... - Jonh volteó hasta el fondo se todo el montón de gente que caminaba en dos piernas,en específico hacia un chico que se mantenia en lo mas alejado sosteniendo en brazos un pequeño bulto - es el.  
Un chico, alto ,de piel clara ojos y pelo castaño repleto de lunares, y bonita nariz respingona caminaba torpemente sobre sus piernas humanas llevando en sus brazos a un pequeño niño que escondia su carita entre su cuello y hombro rodeando su cuello con su brazos,el chicho hiba detrás de todos y miraba hacia ambos lados cada segundo, como si tuviera miedo que algo apareciera entre los arboles, llevaban un pantalon pesquero y una playera negra , Derek pudo ver los cortes en forma de red que tenia sobre sus pantorrillas y los cortes de sus brazos, aun asi, no soltaba al niño  
\- Te ayudo?- Derek se acercó al chico por instinto ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre ,camino con los brazos estirados esperando que le dejara ayudarle a cargar al niño  
No lo solto, su cuello giro tan rapido que pudo escucharun crack ,Stiles incluso lo pego mas a su cuerpo mientras le mostraba sus filosos filas de dientes y dejaba escapar un profundo gruñido de su pálido  pecho  
\- Asi esta bien - soltó el triton osco despues de unos minutos sin dar indicios sé querer soltar al niño, por alguna razón derek se sintió profundamente rechazado 

\-----------------

\- Cuando los padres de algún triton mueren otros lo adoptan, son casi iguales que los hombres lobos, asi que no te pongas triste  porque el triton se nego, a tu ayuda- le explixo su madre - el chico se llama Stiles, es guapo, no?- su madre lo miro con intención antes de sonreir con malicia ante su evidente sonrojo - digo, por si te interesa 

Derek bufo antes de tomar las mantas y subir a repartirlas a las habitaciones, se detuvo en una puerta donde provenia un aroma a algas y azúcar,.entreabrio la puerta dejando ver a Stiles arropando a un niño de unos tres años de piel clara.

-.Stiles cierto ?- el joven triton asintio ya habia sentido su presencia antes de que subiera las escaleras, busco con la mirada algun objeto para distraerse mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre las espalda del pequeño triton que dormía a su lado,.Derek camino hasta ellos con las sabanas sobres sus brazos hasta llegar al filo se la cama y sentarse en ella, algo en el triton le pedía acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos  
\- Lamento lo de ayer - Stiles bajo la mirada  
\- Estabas en shock, descuida, .... -Derek miro hacia todos lados mientras se pasaba las manos por su nuca nervioso por su cercanía- les traje mantas  
-.Somos de sangre fria, hubiéramos terminado congelados -.Stiles sonrió mientras tomaba una manta, Derek pensó que tenia unos bonitos ojos que se entrecerraban al sonreir,una bonita sonrisa, una bonita piel apesar de ser un chico-eres todo un héroe americano  
\- Es tu hijo?- pregunto refiriendose al niño que se había removido ,el triton se tenso y nego con la cabeza , Derek se arrepintió de haber preguntado, yo y mi maldita boca desde cuando el hablaba de mas? Porque bueno el era Derek -pocas palabras - Hale

\- Sus padres murieron , apenas llegue a tiempo para poder sacarlo a el - su voz temblo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos y apretaba sus uñas contra su propia piel con coraje- si hubiera podido llegar antes... Ziri aun tendría a sus papás, Joder!  
Gruño, aunque Derek no estuvo muy seguro si fue un gruñido o un sollozo, no sabía que hacer,nunca había tenido que consolar a alguien, se limitó a acercarse mas a el y palmear su espalda con suaves toques  
\- No es tu culpa- susurro preocupado por lo rapido que estaba llendo su corazón, hiba a explotar? Derek no quería que explotara o le diera un paro cardíaco.  
\- Hubiera podido haberme esforzado mas, aun si yo me quedaba atrapado en las redes ...- murmuro mas para si mismo,Derek se sorprendio por las palabras, toda la tarde Stiles había estado tan seguro de si, dando indicaciones al aquelarre , erguido con seguridad mientras consolaba a aquellos que habían perdido a alguien  
-.El hubiera no existe Stiles, ahora tienes a alguien que te nesesita, estas aqui, tu padre esta aqui  y mas de la mitad de tu aquelarre esta bien... - hablo bajo sin que sonara como un regaño sin dejar de palmear su espalda  
Se sentia extrañamente atraido por ese extraño triton, no de una manera sexual o atracción,.aunque el triton era muy guapo con esos bonitos lunares ,sus ojos expresivos y sus largas pestañas, era algo diferente, la necesidad de estar a su lado que lo orillo a acercarse por primera vez , el instinto de querer cuidarlo  
Ziri se removió entre sueños  
\- Deberias dormir...- 

\-------------------

Ziri corrió hacia el agua apenas vio el lago a unos metros de ellos, detras de el los otros 3 tritones o sirenas lo siguieron, Laura había ido con Jonh y otros 4 al pueblo por suministros y demas cosas que necesitaban  
Stiles no siguio a los demas como esperaba que lo hiciera después de todo era un triton y el agua era nesesaria para el, les llamaba a acercarse  , se quedo detras de ellos caminando lentamente con cautela, entonces Derek se fijó en los costados de su cabeza , mas especificos en sus orejas que habian cambiado y ahora era mas largas hacia atrás y afiladas de un leve color azul cubiertas de pequeñas escamas, se movia hacía ambos lados en busca de cualquier sonido extraño.  
Stiles tenia la misma forma de cuidar que Laura, después de todos ambos eran los herederos a los estatus de alfas en sus respectivas manadas, puede que incluso su madre y John los comprometieran, la unión de dos alfas, era algo de demaciado renombre, algo que aseguraba casi por completo la seguridad de las manadas ,Derek sintio una punzada de celos por Laura.. porque el no? El prodria hacer muy feliz a Stiles y Ziri, podrían ser una familia,pero, el solo era un Beta,era un hombre, uno demasiado gruño y arisco para ser sinceros.  
Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, los demas ya estaban dentro del agua, a simple vista se veian solo las cabezas sobresalientes en el agua y los chapoteos,pero si ponía atención podia escuchar las ondas creadas por las aletas dentro del agua bailando con las corrientes  
Espero a que Stiles entrara al agua, queria ver como era en su forma de triton, sería feo? No ,stiles ni con todas las escamas posibles podria llegar a ser feo, sería fascinante algo digno de ver en pinturas y escuchar en poemas  
Stiles solo se limito a sentarse sobre una roca sobresaliente a la orilla y mirar a Ziri jugar con los demas niños en el agua, su piel picaba por entrar al agua,pero primero estaba su aquelarre, primero estaba su familia  
\- Stiles! Mira atrape un pez!- Ziri llegó nadando con sus manitas juntas antes de alzarlas y mostrar entre sus manos un pequeño pez de color morado, sonrio dejando ver que le faltaban dos dientes, era un buen chico,.uno que merecía estar en este momento jugando en el agua con sus padres,el no tenia idea como der uno  
\- Eres todo un cazador-le contesto con ternura, Ziri volvío a sonreir antes de sumergirse desapariciendo en el agua y vover a aparecer unos metros mas al centro  
\- Todo bien?- Derek se sentó a su lado mirando ,oliendo la tristeza y melancolía salir por cada uno de los poros del triton  
-.Apenas hace unos dias eramos 20- lamentó dejando que la pena se hiciera un hueco en su corazón, ahora que nadie lo veia, ahora que no tenia que fingir se fuerte para nadie, permítiendose lamentar las perdidas de su aquelarre, su familia -esto es como ....  
-Perder a tu familia-completo Derek mirando a un punto fijo del cielo, aun recordaba el incendio, en su casa apenas habían quedado 5 de una manada de mas de 15 , todo por su culpa  
Stiles asintio y escondió su cara entre sus rodillas sin dejar de prestar atención a su entorno  
\- Te comprendo  
\- No lo haces, solo quieres hacerme sentir menos míserable, es mi culpa  
\- Eso yo no lo puedo decir, si no me lo cuentas  
\- No creo poder, duele solo recordar  
Derek asintio  
\- Con el tiempo la culpa desaparece..poco a poco,...  
Stiles lo volteó a ver sorprendido por el arrebato de hablar del lobo  
\- No puedo prometer que desaparecerá,.pero ... llegara un dia qué al recordarlo no dolera tanto como antes y los recuerdos pareceran tan lejanos que te preguntarás si en verdad paso -suspiro el lobo  
Stiles asintió y sonrio tristemente antes de quitarse los tenis y dejar que rozaran el agua , dejando al descubierto la linea de escamas azules y morados a los costados de sus tobillos subiendo hasta desaparecer en su pantalón  
\- Gracias Derek 

\----------------

Habían pasado dos semanas donde Derek había llegado a sentirse extrañamente comodo con tantos tritones y sirenas andando de un lado a otro, comodo con el olor a mar y había tomado cariño a Stiles y el pequeño Ziri, que negaba a si mismo que no tuvieran algun lazo sanguíneo, porque hablaban de igual manera o incluso aveces uno mas que otro y eran igual de inquietos  
\- Mira Lobo, Stiles me compro el muñeco de Deadpool en el mercado- la voz de Ziri lo hizo bajar la mirada hacia el suelo donde Ziri estiraba sus brazos mostrandole la figura de acción con los ojitos azules brillando llenos de emoción.  
Derek cargo a Ziri sobre su antebrazo y camino hasta la entrada donde estaba Stiles bajando las compras, ahora apenas era 6 tritones en su casa,.los demas había conseguido en esas semanas sus propias casas cuando hace una semana su territorio había quedado irrecuperable con tantas trampas y cazadores a los alrededores, su madre estaba encantada no sólo tenían mas aliados a la hora de defender su pueblo, "aunque no lo creas las sirenas y tritones son de temer " ,si no que decía que era hora que sus hijos sentaran cabeza, hubiera creido que se refería a Laura si no lo hubiera dicho mientras lo miraba fijamente alternado la mirada entre el y un muy distraído Stiles que charlaba con otro triton acerca de que era mejor un cangrejo o jaiba  
Vale! sí le gustaba Stiles, y si también habia pensado varias veces pedirle a John Stilinski su permiso para cuidar de su hijo y el pequeñas triton que llevaba en brazos  
\- Ziri! Ven aca sirenito -Laura se acercó al ellos con los brazos extendidos esperando que Ziri saltara a ellos, escucho la carcajada de Stiles desde el coche  
Ziri tenia su pequeño ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados.  
\- No soy una sirena, soy un triton  
\- Es un triton - corroboró Derek ante la mirada confundída de Laura 

\--------------

La última familia en irse de la casa Hale, fue la Mcall, Scott, Melissa e Isaac se fueron dos dias antes de la siguiente luna llena, ahora tanto el Sheriff como Stiles y Ziri ya no tenian ninguna razón para seguir en su casa, ahora su aquelarre estaba reubicado y la mayoría habia conseguído ya algun empleo y casa.  
Solo quedaban los Stilinski, porque ahora era tres ,Ziri Stilinski  
\- Lo vamos a hechar de menos - Escucho a su madre despedirse mientras el ayudaba a Stiles a subir sus pocas pertenencias al Jeep.  
\- Muchas Gracias, mi aquelarre y yo estamos en deuda con ustedes-  
\- visitarnos cuando deseen - exclamo Laura sin querer soltar a Ziri , aunque despues tuvo que bajarlo porque se removia demaciado  
Ziri camino a pasos torpes hacia el con sus brazos extendidos para que lo cargara, tenia los ojos brillosos y la nariz roja  
\- Lobo ira con nosotros?- pregunto en un sollozo antes de abrazarse a su cuello  
Quizo decirle que si, que iria con ellos y los cuidaria,que serían un família, un tanto rara ,.pero una familia,quizo abrazar a Stiles cuando se acerco a el para tomar a Ziri y subirlo al asiento del Jepp, quizo besarlo antes de que se fuera y prometerle que iría a verlo todos los dias, pero no lo hizo, aunque sus manos picaron con la necesidad de tenerlo en sus brazos y las palabras las tenía en la punta de la lengua  
Obserbo al Jeep marcharse con las dos personas que hasta ese momento se había llegado a apegar a ellas  
\- Joder Derek ve por ellos! - chillo Laura tapándose la nariz- apestaras todo el bosque a tristeza 

\---------------

Salio a correr en luna llena cuando el instinto lo llamaba y dejaba que su naturaleza salvaje saliera a flote sin perder la consciencia de sus actos, lo que menos esperaba era que al llegar al lago era encontrarse con los ojos verde agua resplandecientes sobre la superficie del agua,dientes afilados y las escamas azules y moradas bajando por los laterales de su cabeza hasta su cuello donde sobresalian sobre su piel unas branquias   
Se acerco al lago hasta quedar sentado en la roca donde el y Stiles se sentaban cuando el aquelarre salia al lago, Stiles nado hasta el borde del lago a unos cuantos metros de el sin acercarse a el por miedo a espantarlo con su aspecto, las facciones completamente humanas de Stiles solo eran delatadas por sus escamas y orejas de ahi conservaba un aspecto meramente humano  
\- Derek deja de mirame, parece que quieres que mi cabeza explote con la mirada - Stiles chapoteo hasta llegar a la roca donde se encontraba y recargar sus brazos sobre ella dejando que la luz de la luna diera contra parte de su piel y parte de su aleta  
\- Te extrañaba,.digo te extrañamos, Laura no deja de decir que le casa esta silenciosa desde que se fueron- hablo rápido esperando que la oscuridad tapara su sonrojo  
\- ya...Gracias, yo tambien lo he extrañado, Ziri igual , no deja de preguntar por Lobo Derek- Stiles sonrio antes de impulsarse con sus brazos y quedar tumbado al lado de Derek  
\- Como esta tú aquelarre?-pregunto el lobo tentando en pasar sus manos por la cola de Stiles,.seria tan suave como se veía?  
\- Bien, nos estamos adaptando, ya sabes no es facil, menos para mi papá...-.stiles se tallo los ojos con sus manos que ahora eran garras , unas largar y filosas garras - pero poco a poco estamos olvidando - la forma en que lo dijo casi como si las palabras fueran acido y triste como si no le gustara la idea de olvidar

-y eso es malo?- Stiles asintió  
\- Ya nisiquiera recuerdo el rostro de Parrish, el era mi hermano y lo estoy olvidando, su voz, la forma en que sonreía, sus ojos, las lineas de sus ojos cada vez que se enojada porque lo peces se le escapaban- su voz se corto a mitad de la oracion, Derek no sabia que John tenía otro hijo ademas de Stiles, se permitio pasar una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y dejar que el triton llorara por su aquelarre, que llorara lo que no había podido llorar en todo este tiempo, quien siquiera se molesto en preguntar si estaba bien? Quien no noto lo mal que estaba? Quien se molesto en intentar consolarlo? \- no quiero olvidar, me da miedo, no quiero que me olviden - dijo entre lagrimas contra su hombro, habia recargado su rostro contra el , a Derek se le rompio el corazón verlo asi,tan roto, tan vulnerable, tan solo, el habia tenido a Laura y a su mamá cuando paso lo del incendio, Stiles había tenido que fingir ser fuerte para su aquelarre, para su padre y para Ziri, no era mínimamente justo, el agua se crispo bajo ellos  
\- Yo nunca te voy a olvidar- solto mientras acariciaba el brazo de Stiles , quien se pego más a su cuerpo ,mientras veia como su cola hiba desaparecido poco a poco, absorbiendo las escamas sobre su piel hasta que solo quedaron dos largas piernas  
-Gracias Derek, - sonrio el triton titirando contra su piel, Derek lo miro interrogante - por estar conmigo cuando más lo nesesito, al inicio pense que eras un gruñon, arisco y tosco , ahora solo pienso que eres gruñón, uno muy lindo

Derek sonrió un poco antes de cargar a Stiles para colocarlos contra su pecho entre sus dos piernas  
\- estas titirando  
\- Soy de sangre fría- contestó el triton pegandose más al cuerpo detrás de el en busca de calor- era enserio lo que dijiste? Nunca me vas a olvidar?  
\- nunca  
-Yo tampoco - como podría olvidar a la Persona que ha estado conmigo  
Derek quizo besarlos, podría inclinar su cabeza hasta su altura , atrapar sus suaves labios entre los suyos, seguro eran suaves y calidos con el sabor del mar sobre su piel ,su piel se erizo con el solo pensamiento,

**Author's Note:**

> :D hola, que les ha parecido , falta una parte donde su habra besos... muchos besos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), y asi. Les gusto? Comentarios? Kudos? Se los agradecería mucho


End file.
